


last night

by roseflavored



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/roseflavored
Summary: Baekhyun hasn't been to a lot of weddings as of late, considering most of his friends are single losers like him. Even so, he's pretty sure the groom-to-be isn't supposed to be crawling towards him on all fours while the other groom is fucking the lights out of someone else.Not that he's complaining.





	last night

**Author's Note:**

> ~~those relationship tags were a pain in the ass to figure out~~ unbeta'd, spur of the moment foursome fic to help me de-stress haha. based off [these](https://twitter.com/byunbaekpics/status/1123697222141534208) [pics!](https://hello-chen.net/post/184597103198/%EB%B8%8C%EB%A3%B8broom) happy baekhyun day :D

Baekhyun hasn't been to a lot of weddings as of late, considering most of his friends are single losers like him. Even so, he's pretty sure the groom-to-be isn't supposed to be crawling towards him on all fours while the other groom is fucking the lights out of someone else. 

Not that he's complaining. 

Jongdae's annoying voice rises in pitch with each slap of Kyungsoo's thighs against his ass, the sound almost hypnotic in a fucked up way. Jongdae's dick leaks precome against his flat stomach while his eyes stare transfixed at the way Kyungsoo's fucking him open, a delirious smile on Jongdae's face that has Baekhyun's own dick twitch in his dress pants. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae aren’t together, although most of their friend group seem to think they are. He doesn’t blame them—the two have been inseparable for years, have fucked for a couple of them, tried dating, and then decided they were better at the whole fucking thing instead. 

That’s why Baekhyun shakes his head when Kyungsoo fucks at a snail’s pace, because Jongdae is an impatient brat, or why he smiles when Kyungsoo pulls out all the way and then slams back in, Baekhyun holding Jongdae’s hand as the other screams. 

”Hey.” 

Baekhyun almost chokes on air when he turns his head to see Junmyeon’s face a couple centimeters away from his own. 

”H-hey,” Baekhyun’s voice is oddly quiet, barely audible amidst the squeaking of the hotel bed and Jongdae’s yells for Kyungsoo to fucking wreck him already. 

”They’re having fun, huh?” Junmyeon jerks his head in Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s direction, strangely calm for someone whose fiancé is smashing his friend’s cheeks into oblivion. 

Baekhyun probably isn’t in any position to judge—he barely knows Kyungsoo, had only just met him in person at the wedding rehearsal. Baekhyun’s only knowledge came from what Junmyeon had been telling him for the past year through FaceTime calls and texts: about how Kyungsoo’s been finishing up culinary school while working some office job, about how he laughed to himself at some joke Junmyeon told the barista at the coffee shop where they first met, about how Junmyeon panicked when he tried to propose at Kyungsoo’s favorite restaurant but forgot which dish he and the waiter agreed to put the ring in. Or was it Kyungsoo who proposed? Baekhyun tended to zone out when Junmyeon talked about his new boyfriends. 

He seemed nice, albeit quiet, and was definitely easy on the eyes. Jongdae had hit him on the shoulder but snickered behind his hand when Baekhyun pointed out the way Kyungsoo’s pants fit around his ass. 

So it was admittedly kind of a shock when Baekhyun got to touch it later that night, his brain short-circuiting when Kyungsoo moaned low in his ear after Baekhyun took his sweet time squeezing the soft flesh. 

He’s known Junmyeon for way longer, their friendship going back to days when they’d complain on the phone to each other for hours about high school choir practice and girls they’d later realize they were never attracted to. He almost cried when the other asked him to be one of his groomsmen over a round of mimosas and leftover Chinese food for breakfast (not that he’d tell Junmyeon that, of course). 

He said no then, made up some excuse about being too busy, and purposefully ignored the sad look in Junmyeon’s eyes by shoving his face into his cardboard takeout box. 

He probably should have said no when Junmyeon proposed this, spoke to him in hushed tones while Baekhyun stared at how pink his lips were, for the same reasons he said no then. It’s one thing to make out with Jongdae to help him hook up with a girl at a bar, or watch as Jongdae easily dropped to his knees for his friend’s future husband. But this—Junmyeon closing the distance until his lips are sweetly kissing his, Junmyeon’s hands sliding down Baekhyun’s still clothed torso with intent—is something else altogether. 

It fills Baekhyun with a myriad of weird emotions, and his head swims when Junmyeon’s tongue slides against his. It’s considerably less wet, less sloppy than the 3AM fantasies he’d had during college that ended up getting stored and locked away deep in the back of his mind. But somehow—with Junmyeon’s citrus and earthy cologne clouding his head, the awkward clack of their teeth as they attempt to map each other out with their mouths, hands—it’s both better than anything Baekhyun’s ever dreamt of, and so, so much worse. 

”You’re trembling,” Junmyeon whispers against Baekhyun’s mouth, and he immediately drops the hands he hadn’t noticed had been shaking where he was gripping onto Junmyeon’s biceps. Junmyeon pulls away, concern evident on his soft face. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop and-” 

Jongdae’s loud groan interrupts them, his cock spurting come all over his torso while Kyungsoo grunts and goes stock still against Jongdae. 

”Well that didn’t take long,” Baekhyun laughs, tries to ignore how uneven his voice sounds. 

Jongdae tries to starfish out on the bed, his arm bonelessly dropping off the side while the other flops against Baekhyun. “Gimme a minute,” Jongdae says in a breathless rush, “I can go again I swear.” 

”I’m gonna need more than a minute,” Kyungsoo pants out. His chest shines with sweat, and strands of his perfectly coiffed hair stick to his forehead. Maybe if Baekhyun had met Kyungsoo under any other circumstance, he’d have been as easy as Jongdae, would’ve dropped to the floor just as easily. 

But then Junmyeon’s smiling at Kyungsoo in a way Baekhyun’s only dreamed of, his hands coming up to cup Kyungsoo’s cheeks while they talk in a low whisper and seal themselves off from the rest of the world. 

”Dude, something up?” Jongdae’s leaning up against the headboard, bare shoulder warm against Baekhyun’s. “Have you even gotten off yet? I mean I always figured Junmyeon was terrible in the sack, but you?” Jongdae laughs, “Just mixing up a bowl of mac and cheese could get you hard.” 

Baekhyun squints at Jongdae, but smiles anyways. Jongdae was always good at brightening up Baekhyun’s mood without ever stepping past his boundaries. That’s why they made terrible boyfriends—always skirting around barriers but never pushing, always playing a game of keep-away with their emotions—but make pretty decent fuck buddies. 

And it’s this thinking that has Baekhyun licking into Jongdae’s pretty mouth, his hand gripping the hair on the back of Jongdae’s neck on instinct. He lets Jongdae take over and strip him of his dress shirt, the new suit pants he’d bought just for today. 

It’s a scene that’s played out twenty times before: Jongdae’s hand gripping Baekhyun's hip while he tongues at Baekhyun’s hardening cock. Jongdae knows what makes Baekhyun tip his head back with a sigh, takes Baekhyun apart like he’s making up for what they could never be. 

Baekhyun’s got a loose grip on Jongdae’s hair, comfortable enough to shallowly thrust and enjoying the feel of Jongdae’s willing mouth, when he hears a soft moan that has him thrusting a little too sharply. 

Jongdae chokes and slaps Baekhyun’s thigh, eyes looking up to glare at him while Baekhyun shoots him an apologetic look. Both of Jongdae’s hands hold Bakehyun down so he can control the pace, which is probably a good thing—Baekhyun doesn’t think he’d be able to control himself in front of the sight before him. 

Junmyeon’s fully undressed too, his chiseled chest rising with each breath in a mesmerizing rhythm while Kyungsoo holds him from behind and strokes Junmyeon’s cock. 

”Fuck,” Baekhyun whispers, memorizing the way Junmyeon’s face is scrunched up in pleasure, the tight line of his abs. 

Maybe it’s written all over his face, because Junmyeon laughs and shocks Baekhyun out of his daze. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” 

Kyungsoo kisses the side of Junmyeon’s neck, plush lips soft against flushed skin, and it’s so tender and intimate. It’s easy to imagine them doing this every morning, lazy and sleepy-eyed, or after a long night, or long after Baekhyun and Jongdae leave this room. 

”Jesus fucking- _Jongdae,_ ” Baekhyun hisses, and Jongdae’s face is devilish when he grins up at him, swollen lips shining with spit and precome. His finger presses against Baekhyun’s asshole, the threat of it penetrating leaving Baekhyun’s thighs shaking as Jongdae takes one of Baekhyun’s balls in his mouth. 

Kyungsoo says something that Baekhyun doesn’t catch, too preoccupied with the way Jongdae’s tongue keeps moving lower and lower down his perineum and the scratch of his nails on the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs. 

”Baekhyun-ah.” Junmyeon’s sweet voice has Baekhyun looking up, and he’s eager when Junmyeon leans in to kiss him this time. 

Junmyeon’s all but sitting on his lap, and Baekhyun kisses him, drinks from him like he won’t get another chance like this again. Junmyeon sucks on Baekhyun’s tongue in a way that, in Baekhyun’s deluded, selfish mind, has him wondering if Junmyeon is thinking the same. 

Their breaths are hot on each other’s faces when they separate, Junmyeon’s expression burning itself into Baekhyun’s memory. 

”Baek- _ah-_ ” Junmyeon’s head drops down onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, and it’s then that Baekhyun sees the open tube of lube on the bed. Kyungsoo’s hand disappears behind Junmyeon, but Baekhyun can guess what’s happening when Junmyeon’s moaning and gasping against Baekhyun’s skin. 

Jongdae, the brat, has his chin resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he makes wolf whistles and comments. “Here I thought Junmyeonnie-hyung was kind of a prude, but his ass is slutty as fuck.” 

”Sh-Shut up, Jongdae, fuck-” Junmyeon says through gritted teeth, and Baekhyun snorts while he cards his hand through Junmyeon’s hair. 

Jongdae whispers something in Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo’s owlish eyes widen for a second and before he laughs. Baekhyun wonders when they had gotten so close—probably when Kyungsoo had Jongdae bent in half and hanging over the side of the bed. 

Baekhyun’s too distracted by the quiet noises coming out of Junmyeon’s mouth to notice Jongdae picking up the lube himself, and he swears when Jongdae’s lubed up fingers press at his hole. 

Jongdae, the asshole, shares a look with Kyungsoo that fills Baekhyun with dread. Jongdae thrusts his middle finger in at the same time Kyungsoo presses his into Junmyeon, and both Baekhyun and Junmyeon gasp in unison. They build up a rhythm, Jongdae and Kyungsoo, and leave Baekhyun’s toes curling, Junmyeon muffling his screams into Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Jongdae adds more fingers and finds Baekhyun’s prostate without hesitation, his body all too familiar with Baekhyun’s. It’s almost annoying how much Jongdae knows him, but he thrusts down on them anyways, hand flying towards his cock and jerking himself off. 

”Ah, ah,” Jongdae’s other hand grabs Baekhyun’s wrist, “not yet.” 

”Fuck do you mean, ‘not yet’?” Baekhyun almost growls. Jongdae keeps thrusting his fingers, spreading them when they’re all the way in, and Baekhyun’s cock twitches angrily against his stomach. 

”If you come right now you’re gonna be too tired for later,” Jongdae licks his lip, and it sends an embarrassing spark of arousal straight to Baekhyun’s dick, “for when I come in _here._ ” Jongdae emphasizes with a hard thrust of his fingers. 

” _Shit,_ ” Baekhyun and Junmyeon say at the same time. 

Kyungsoo is gentle and delicate with how he maneuvers Junmyeon’s body, quietly moving him until he’s lying on the bed completely. 

Jongdae is considerably less gentle. 

“Now get up and fuck him,” is all Jongdae says, barely giving Baekhyun time to register the words until he’s pulling his fingers out and rushing Baekhyun up and over Junmyeon. 

”Hi,” Junmyeon whispers when they’re facing each other again, Baekhyun’s hands on either side of Junmyeon’s shoulders. 

”Hey,” Baekhyun whispers back. There are words stuck in Baekhyun’s throat, decades’ worth of unsaid, unexplainable emotions that bang against his self-constructed walls. 

”Hi,” Jongdae bleats from behind Baekhyun, and he remembers there’s others in the room. Kyungsoo’s sitting up next to Junmyeon, a hand rubbing Junmyeon’s leg as he looks at him with a fondness that makes Baekhyun’s insides turn. 

He’s a better fuck than he is a lover, and he tells himself as much when he presses the head of his cock against Junmyeon’s entrance. 

After Baekhyun graduated college, Junmyeon let him stay at his place until he figured out what the hell he wanted to do with his life. Junmyeon went out a lot, but sometimes, when he thought Baekhyun was already asleep, he’d bring his dates home. At first he’d stick his earphones in, the loud guitar of whatever rock playlist he’d find drowning out the sounds of skin slapping against skin. 

Then he’d catch Junmyeon’s little whimpers, moans breaking off into a strangled cry. It got harder and harder to avoid touching the growing erection in his boxers, got harder and harder to avoid thinking about what it was making Junmyeon sound like that, if Baekhyun could make Junmyeon sound like that. 

When Baekhyun lifts up Junmyeon’s legs and roughly thrusts in, hips flush against Junmyeon’s ass, he gets his answer. 

Baekhyun fucks Junmyeon with abandon, pounding into him while Junmyeon’s desperate noises come out in gasps and yelps. 

It’s regrettable that he can’t take his time and savor the way Junmyeon tosses his head in pleasure, the pretty red running down his neck to his chest, but Baekhyun’s already too far gone from earlier. 

Kyungsoo’s fisting his cock next to Junmyeon, lower lip sucked in between his teeth. Baekhyun’s weirdly smug about it—there’s just something terrible and arousing about fucking someone’s fiancé while they watch and get off on it. Maybe this is why Jongdae was so enthusiastic about the whole thing. 

”Having fun?” Jongdae purrs in Baekhyun’s ear, a hand coming down to grab at Baekhyun’s ass. He’s so lost in the way Junmyeon’s sucking him in that he barely registers the question, only grunts in response. ”Hmm, that’s nice,” Jongade says, his hands on Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun hisses when Jongdae uses that leverage to push him in and out. “But I think it’s my turn now.” 

Jongdae’s dick is hard against Baekhyun’s ass, and Jongdae’s hands pulling apart his asscheeks is all the warning he gets before Jongdae drives his dick in without fanfare. 

” _Fucking Christ-_ ” 

Jongdae is deceptively stronger than he looks, easily moving Baekhyun’s hips so that he’s rocking back on Jongdae’s dick one second and fucking into Junmyeon the next. 

It’s too much, the sensation of getting filled up while Junmyeon’s pulsing around him, and he can hardly breathe. Junmyeon isn’t immune either, his knuckles white as he grips the sheets while Jongdae fucks them both. Kyungsoo holds one of his hands, asks Junmyeon how it feels, and Baekhyun’s dangerously close to coming when Junmyeon cries and whines about how good it is, how he’s being fucked so good. 

”Fuck, you’re tight today, Baekhyun,” Jongdae’s voice is breathy, sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. “It’s because of Junmyeonnie-hyung, isn’t it?” 

Baekhyun goes numb for a second. Jongdae’s voice is barely a whisper, but it feels like he just shouted in a crowded room. ”It’s okay, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae is unaffected, and Baekhyun almost screams when Jongdae spreads his legs further, fucking him even harder than before, “doesn’t change the fact that my dick is the one in your ass right now.” 

”Shit, _fuck_ , I’m coming, I’m coming, Baekhyun-ah,” Junmyeon gasps, and Baekhyun wraps a hand around Junmyeon’s cock without thinking, tugging once, twice, until Junmyeon’s arching and coming and _screaming._

Baekhyun isn’t far behind, and he falls over and presses his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder while he lets Jongdae use his body until Baekhyun’s coming inside Junmyeon, vision whiting out and tears in the corners of his eyes. 

Jongdae keeps thrusting haphazardly, bony hips surely leaving bruises on Baekhyun’s ass, until he finally pulls out and comes on Baekhyun’s back. 

Kyungsoo’s voice is broken, and Baekhyun looks up long enough to notice Junmyeon’s tongue licking at the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock while it spurts white across his cheeks. If Baekhyun had the energy to come again, it’d be to that. 

It’s quiet for a couple beats, their combined heavy breathing the only noise in the room. Baekhyun’s still on top of Junmyeon, forehead still on Junmyeon’s shoulder. It’s uncomfortably warm and sticky, but Junmyeon’s arm embraces Baekhyun and rubs his back. Baekhyun lets himself pretend this could have been a reality for him. 

From this angle, Baekhyun can see Junmyeon and Kyungsoo’s wedding bands on the side table, golden and engraved. 

Jongdae, the bastard, recuperates in record breaking time. “So, when are we doing this again?” 

”Well, we’re coming back from the honeymoon in three weeks, so...” he hears Junmyeon say. 

”I’ll clear my schedule,” Baekhyun replies, smiling to himself when Junmyeon laughs. If he can’t have that, he’ll have this. And that’s okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/suhoneydew) thank you for reading! don't forget to leave kudos&comments ^u^


End file.
